The Saints
by cobra
Summary: After a horrible event, Xander makes some new friends.


Title: The Saints.

Author: Cobra

Rating: R

Summary: Bad things happen to good people. Now, bad things are brought to the bad people.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places in this fan fiction. Hell, I don't own anything

It Begins...

The young man walked down the hallway, the black mask only showing his face and mouth. His body language spoke of pain, of anger, of a pure purpose. The leather coat hung around his body tightly. The twin Glocks not visible to the untrained eye. The black gloves on his hands didn't fit with the outside weather, but not one person took a second look, bad things happened to people who looked to close in this small town. The mans eyes never left the door at the end of the hallway, never strayed away from his intended destination. It had taken him almost three days to find the bastard that resided behind the door. To find one of the men that had taken everything he'd worked for, most of what he lived for, and turned his life upside down with just six loud retorts of a pistol. The young man took a deep breath as he reached the door. He lifted his right leg, and with a strength that had come from running either from, or toward trouble. He kicked the door in.

Three Days Previous.

Anya Jenkins walked from the construction sight with a smile on her face and Xander's check in her hand. It was probably her second or third favorite day of the week, Only Saturday and Sunday stood out more, those were the days Xander Harris, her boyfriend, was off work. It was there days. She took a left, down a side alley just across from the site, a shortcut to the bank where she would deposit the money, and maybe keep a little for a pair of shoes she'd seen when window shopping earlier that day.

"Hand over your money bitch."

Anya turned quickly, a sharp retort on her tongue that wasn't said. The large black pistol pointing at her pretty face stopped her. She quickly looked to her left and right, two other men holding similar pistols only nodded there heads.

"Give me the money bitch."

Anya shivered to herself, her mortality becoming clearly apparant.

"I'd have skinned you alive a couple years ago." Anya said shocking not only the men but herself.

"What do we have here," The leader said with a laugh as he looked toward his buddies., "A newborn christian? If so just hand over your damn purse and turn the other cheek."

The ex-vengence demon moved her hand slowly toward her purse, pulling it from her left shoulder and tossing it on the ground.

"Good, now what's in your hand? Give it to me."

Anya shook her head nervously, her fist involuntarily tightening on the check she'd just gotten minutes ealier.

"It's not mine."

"Then you don't wanna die for it do ya." The man said with a sneer as he pushed the pistol the young womans head hard, his left hand reaching under his extended gun arm grabbing the side of the check Anya wasn't gripping.

"N...no." The young woman said with fear in her voice as she pulled on the check. With a shake of her head the young woman lifted her leg slamming it hard between the legs of the man holding the gun on her.

"Stupid bitch." The man screamed in anger as his finger squeezed the trigger and Anya's body flew backwards toward the brick wall behind her.

"What the hell are you doing man?" One of the other men screamed as he saw Anya's lifeless body fall into the trash piled up around the group.

"An? I forgot to tell..." Xander said as he turned into the mouth of the alley in a fast run. His body coming to an involuntary stop as he saw the three men standing over Anya's body.

"Shoot the fucker!" The lead man yelled as he turned his gun toward Xander. The young man reacted on instinct, diving toward the left behind a dumpster as the shots rang out. Five shots later and he heard the sound of running footsteps. His brain had finally caught up with him, with a burning fury the young man lept from around the dumpster. His legs, pumping as in his rage filled state he passed the body of his girlfriend. Running straight for the slowest man in the group that had just perpetrated the crimes. He dove quickly, no longer thinking of consiquences. He and the man hit the ground hard, the gunman twisting on instict landing on his back, the air flew out of his lungs with a loud grunt. Xander didn't notice, the young man had already delivered an overhand right to the face of the attacker, then another, fury fueling his blows he didn't notice the blood that now covered his hand, didn't notice that the man under her had finally reached the gun he had put in his pocket seconds earlier. The only thing the man could understand was pain, and that was what he felt as the bullet slammed into his left shoulder causing him to roll off the man under him and grab the wound on instinct. The man didn't give Xander the chance to regroup, he stood and turned in an instant, running down the street with a speed he had never had before. Xander grunted in pain as he rolled on the ground. His eyes landing on his girlfriend and the rage disappearing as worry took it's place. He quickly got off the ground running toward his downed love. As he hit his knees he finally realized he had forgotten to breath. He exhaled and inhaled quickly as his arms wrapped around Anya's body. Silent teared flows as the sirens of the Sunnydale police could finally be heard.

Present.

The door flew open, but the man on the couch didn't even get a chance to scream as two bullets hit him in the both shoulders. The man flipped over the couch with a thump and a groan of pain. Xander quickly walked over to the man turning his onto his back and slamming a gun in his mouth to silence the wails of pain. He took his mask off with his free hand, looking the man in the face with a cold expression.

"Where the fuck are they?" Xander asked coldly as he pulled the gun out of the man's mouth.

"Who..." The man wasn't allowed to finish as Xander shoved the barrel back into his mouth.

"I saw you. You killed her, the only chance you have to live another miserable fucking day is to tell me who was with you, and where I can find them." Xander removed the barrel once more the man under him shaking with fear.

"Jake and Aaron Speel. Four Four Two Crest Road."

"Good boy." Xander said standing tall and glaring at the man below him.

"Your gonna let me live right? Your not gonna kill me."

"Yeah, I'm gonna kill you."

Two shots later and the figure of Alexander Harris walked from the apartment. Two more on his list.

Two Weeks Later.

The apartment was dark, all the joy, the life, seemed to have disappeared the day Anya had been killed. The police said they had no leads, well, now they wouldn't have to worry about actually solving a crime. The phone rang, Xander payed it no attention. Six rings in and the machine picked it up.

This is Xander.

"This is Anya.

Where not hear right now, but leave us a message and we'll get back to you.

"Unless I'm getting orgasms."

AN!

Xander closed his eyes to stop the tears and took a deep breath.

"Xan? It's Buffy. Willow, Dawn and I are really worried about you. Please call me. If you don't I'm going to come by tomorrow. Be there. We're really worried Xan."

The machin beeped as it took the messege. Xander closed his eyes, images of blood, bullets tearing through clothing filled his mind. But regret never touched his heart. No longer was he angry with the men, he almost felt at peace, knowing that justice had been served. A knock sounded on his door. He stood slowly and walked toward the door, lighting a cigarette as he moved. He didn't bother looking out the eye hole. He just opened the door and stepped back. Expecting the cops, or the scoobs. What he didn't expect was to young men with smiles on there faces.

"Name's Conner, this is me brother Murphy." The tallest young man said with an Irish accent.

End?


End file.
